OPDA is an intermediate in the production of fungicides. It can be produced by hydrogenation of ortho-nitroaniline.
DCH is produced as a by-product in the hydrogenation of adiponitrile to hexamethylene diamine --a monomer used in the production of 6,6 nylon.
It is the object of this invention to provide a process for the conversion of DCH to OPDA at high yields.